Se Feliz
by Mei Ikari
Summary: Lo más importante siempre es la felicidad de la persona amada, aunque esta no sea nunca a nuestro lado...(shonen ai)


_"Se feliz"_

Autor: Mei Ikari

**No deseo, verte nunca, llorar**

**_pues no lo soporto_**

**_mi alma muere un poco_**

**_con cada lagrima tuya_**

Tatsumi sonrió al ver el rostro de Tsuzuki cubierto de crema; tomando su mentón con la mano, empezó a limpiarle con un pañuelo como si fuese un pequeño niño. Tsuzuki sonreía agradecido.

**_Deseo solo ver tu sonrisa._**

**_Deseo de que cada palabra tuya_**

**_sea constante evidencia_**

**_de tu felicidad_**_._

_Gracias Tatsumi.- Tatsumi devolvió la sonrisa y mientras dejaba ir el rostro de Tsuzuki, acaricio este suave y disimuladamente con la punta de los dedos, su interior se estremeció levemente.

**_Solo por ello_**

**_haré lo que sea._**

**_Jugare todas mis cartas_**

**_en busca de  tu dicha_**

Perdió la mirada en los gestos, en los ojos amatistas, en la tierna sonrisa de Tsuzuki; se dejo llevar por la belleza de su rostro y por la  tranquilidad de su aura, por la forma en la que su mano empuñaba el tenedor al cortar un pedazo de tarta para llevárselo a la boca...

Sus finos, encantadores, deseables labios...

**_Sin importar mi destino,_**

**_cualquier sacrificio es poco si se trata de ti._**

**_Aunque para ello deba renunciar_**

**_ a tu constante presencia,_**

**_al sabor de tus labios _**

**_solo_**

**_únicamente_**

**_para que seas feliz_**__

_Vámonos Tsuzuki.- Hisoka se levanto bruscamente cansado por la actitud infantil de su compañero, camino con decisión hasta él y lo jalo de su asiento.

Este simple acto despertó a Tatsumi de su oculta divagación, vio como el joven de ojos verdes se llevaba a su antiguo compañero a rastras, y las pataletas de este por no haber podido terminar su postre.

Todos en la habitación observaron divertidos, la ya típica, escena.

Tatsumi por su parte, con su característica seriedad, se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, mientras miraba a ambos retirase. Tsuzuki  disfrutaba de la compañía del muchacho. Acomodo su lentes; solo su corazón suspiro.

**_Solo por tu sonrisa te dejare ir,_**

**_porque he comprendido que lejos de mi,_**

**_es que podrás, completamente, alcanzarla._**

**_Pero te observare_**

**_te cuidare..._**

**_pues no importa lo que pase_**

**_te amare por siempre._**

Todos empezaron a retirase de la sala una vez terminado el refrigerio y volvieron a ocuparse de su respectivos asuntos en el Meifu.

Watari observaba silencioso la figura impasible, casi lejana, de Tatsumi, que sentado aun tenia la mirada perdida en la puerta.

**_Más allá de la muerte..._**

**_Más allá de cualquier vida_**

Se le acerco con lentitud hasta poner una mano sobre su hombro, sintió como levemente Tatsumi se tensaba al contacto.

**_Pues tu eres más importante que cualquier camino_**

Un sonrojo disimulado; y lo sacudió para llamar su atención, ya ganada cuando interrumpió con aquel acto el hilo de sus pensamientos.

**_Eres más valioso que cualquiera._**

_¿Si?- pregunto Tatsumi con voz neutral mirando fijamente a Watari, quien se quedo sin palabras, su mirada tan penetrante a veces solía congelarlo.

_¿Si?.- volvió a repetir.

_¿No tienes  trabajo que hacer?.- Watari trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos en alguna pregunta coherente.

_Si. ¿Por?

**_Eres el pilar de mi vida_**

**_por eso te pido..._**

**_te ruego..._**

_¿Te encuentras bien?- la pregunta sorprendió a Tatsumi, no solo por lo alejada que estaba del tema planteado, sino por lo cercana que estaba en ese instante a  descubrir lo que sentía.

_Si.- respondió, se levanto y se alejo rumbo a su oficina, dejando a Watari solo en la pequeña sala, perdido en su movimientos, en su sentimientos, en su imagen.

Suspiro

**_Se realmente feliz_**

Bajo la mirada y esbozando una sonrisa forzada, también se retiro.

El sol que entraba por la ventana iluminaba la mesa y la soledad ahora reinante. 

El silencio impuesto.

**_Tu felicidad esta por encima de la mía._**

-OWARI- 

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hellooooo a todo el mundo!...¡Mei-chan ha vuelto!.  Luego de incontables horas de sufrimiento, estudio, deberes...y lo que es peor ...bloqueo de escritor, puede al fin volver a publicar. 

Aquí les presento un nuevo fanfic, tenia tiempo de que quería escribir algo de Yami, y al fin lo he hecho, gracias a un fic en ingles : "Mating Habits of the Species Shinigami", que estoy, con MUCHO esfuerzo, leyendo ( mi ingles es pésimo, pero así practico n_n U) pero bien vale la pena, fue así que surgió esta idea, ojalá les guste. Aunque he vuelto a recaer en el tema de los amores no correspondidos y dejados de lado por de la felicidad del bien amado (me puse cursi XP) -___-UUU...creo que es por  que estoy, inexplicablemente, sensible U_U (¿cuando no? -_- )

Ya que han llegado hasta aquí envíen please un review, y díganme que les pareció...si? si? Siiiii? (Mei-chan con ojitos suplicantes) o escríbanme a  a20023265@pucp.edu.pe y se los agradeceré  con toda el alma. ¿Quieren saber mi opinión?...aun estoy con bloqueo así que...para que voy a negarlo...no me parece  una obra súper... pero si muy agradable...súbanme la moral y ayúdenme a escribir mejor...REVIEW¡¡¡ (valga la redundancia) sin embargo creo que serán ;_; pocos pues la serie tiene...para mi completa desgracia y la de muchos otros...un escaso fandom en Latinoamérica...habrá que cambiar la situación.

¡¡¡¡¡VIVA YAMI!!!!  ¡¡¡¡¡ VIVA TSUZUKIIIIII !!!!!

Creo que ya me alargue. Para terminar solo diré que como ahora estoy de vacaciones voy a publicar más.

Bueno, bueno ya me voy...Cuídense.

BYE

Mei-chan

Disclaimers: Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Esta historia **no fue creada con fines de lucro**  sino por mero entretenimiento; sin embargo la situación presentada fue autoría de Mei Ikari.

(Mei Ikari – H.C. 2002)

Terminada

12/12/02


End file.
